In your Arms
by SpiritCatcher
Summary: A Yuffentine set after the downfall of Sephiroth. Yuffie and Vincent wake up at Lucrecia Falls and need to find their way back home - but nothing around them is the same? Where have they been transported to? R+R please!! :)


1 Author's Note: I found this story yesterday and I thought I would post it up for all of you. Please R+R!!! :)  
  
Vincent awoke with a violent headache. His vision was blurred as he opened his crimson eyes and looked around the landscape.  
  
'I. . .where am I?' he said, confused and lonely. He sat up, his limbs aching and his body sore. A scarlet gash across his cheek made him flinch with pain as he touched his pale face. His body was battered but as he became adjusted to his surroundings, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
'Lucrecia? Lucrecia Falls? What am I doing here?' He looked at the cobalt water and touched his able hand against the cool surface. His reflection frightened him. A vision of himself mixed terrifyingly with the sinister fiend that lived within him, buried inside his nightmares. He saw her face all the time in the water, whenever he came to this place but he had not been for so long. A shadow reflected into the water and as the person behind this silhouette came into view, for some reason, Vincent's heart lightened.  
  
'Vinnie? I can't remember what happened. Are you okay?' Yuffie's serious face and voice made Vincent more concerned for her than he had ever felt before.  
  
'We fought together.' He said, not looking up from the cerulean waters, 'All eight of us. We. . .I have no recollection of the end. We are alive, but are the others?' Vincent turned around to look more closely at his companion. Her hoary eyes looked deeply into his blood-red eyes.  
  
'You're hurt!' exclaimed Yuffie touching his face. He flinched away and Yuffie took a step backwards, as if in fear.  
  
'I'm sorry. I am glad that you are concerned but you are hurt too. . .here, take this.' Vincent pulled his red cape forward and ripped off a large piece of the material and put in on the ground. He signalled for Yuffie to sit. She did as she was told. He took her shaking hand and placed it in his own. She watched him carefully wrap her injured hand in the cerise cape.  
  
'Thank you,' said Yuffie, looking at the amazing handiwork of the bandage, 'I'll mend you're cape when we get back to the. . . .' She looked up from her hand. 'How. . .how are we getting back?' Vincent stood up and looked at the sun. By the placing of the beautiful star in the azure-grey sky, Vincent deduced that it was about two in the afternoon.  
  
'I don't know how we will get back. We don't even know the outcome of the battle.'  
  
'Well, we're still here so we won, right?' Her optimistic smile made it hard for Vincent to be anything but positive at this moment. Vincent smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
'I guess. We will get back, you have no need to fear.'  
  
'My hero!' Yuffie yelled jumping into his arms. Yuffie fell embarrassingly onto the floor and Vincent turned away towards the tumbling falls. Yuffie watched the waters fall and looked at Vincent.  
  
'What is this place?'  
  
'Lucrecia Falls,' said Vincent, flatly.  
  
'Oh. Is it named after someone called Lucrecia?' Stupid question, Yuffie! thought the young girl.  
  
'Yes, Lucrecia Marionette.'  
  
'What? Did you know her?' asked Yuffie.  
  
'Yes, she was. . .we were in love.' Vincent looked down to the floor, ashamed to look at the place where his love was killed.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Beautiful place though, don't you think?' Vincent watched Yuffie as she looked around in quiet awe at this natural beauty.  
  
'Yes,' Vincent said quietly, looking at Yuffie, 'Beautiful.'  
  
  
  
'C'mon! We can't just forget! They're our friends, man,' Barret called from the shower.  
  
'Barret! Would you just shower?' Tifa rolled her eyes and continued to plait a rouge few strands of hair that had come loose. She stood up and sat next to Red and petted his head. He enjoyed this for a moment.  
  
'Cloud? Have you decided? It's up to you. We can retreat or search for our friends,' Cid called from the cockpit. Cloud looked up. He stopped biting his nails and looked around the room at the familiar faces that he loved so much. But the smiling face of Yuffie and the shadowed face of Vincent were strangely missed.  
  
'There's no contest. We find our friends, no matter what.'  
  
After that battle and the initial few hours of the planet being normal again, it was hard to believe, looking around, that there had ever been evil roaming and threatening the peace that lived here.  
  
The grassy swamps and grazing animals looked beautiful and at peace and Yuffie loved this. Her short brown hair blew wildly in the wind and her newly bandaged arm was swinging in a quick march that made it seem like she hadn't been hurt at all.  
  
Vincent marvelled at her positive behaviour. She was injured and tired and she had never been so close to dying in her life but she still managed to find this place and savour her freedom. I've missed out on so much since my youth, thought Vincent.  
  
'VINNIE!!! Look, a horse! Can I ride?' Yuffie ran up to the horse and petted it's beautiful sandy brown mane.  
  
'You can do what you want. I'm not your keeper.'  
  
'Help me up?' Vincent gave Yuffie a leg up and looked away as soon as she was on the horse. 'What's the matter Vinnie? You've gone all red! Don't you like horses?' Vincent pulled his cape around his face more and walked quickly in front of the horse.  
  
'Giddy up,' Yuffie said. The horse trotted up to speed with Vincent and slowed down to a walk when beside him. 'You wanna name her?'  
  
'It's just a horse. Who cares about it's name?' Yuffie pouted and looked at the horse again.  
  
'It's not an 'it', it's a 'she'. I think we should call her. . . .Lucrecia.' Vincent stopped and Yuffie and the newly christened Lucrecia rode on, Yuffie smiling.  
  
'Okay, so we've looked almost everywhere. Where else can we go?'  
  
'Wutai?'  
  
'Done.'  
  
'Midgar?'  
  
'Done.'  
  
'Lucrecia Falls?'  
  
'Of course!' yelled Tifa, 'We all went to places where we had a lot of memories. I went to the Seventh Heaven Bar, which was re-built. Cloud went back to the lake at the City of the Ancients. Barret went back to Midgar. Red went to Cosmo Canyon so Vincent and Yuffie must be at Lucrecia Falls!'  
  
'Wait,' said Cid, 'Yuffie's never been there, why would she be there and we've looked in Wutai. What if she's not there?' Cloud looked at the four of his friends and frowned.  
  
'It's worth a try.'  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'll see what I can do about chapter two okay? Remember to R+R with stuff you think I can change or how I can make chapter two better! 


End file.
